Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the design of touchscreen software, and more specifically, to a method and device for unlocking a touchscreen.
Background of the Related Art
Devices that include touchscreens are generally provided with a touchscreen locking function for the purpose of user privacy and preventing accidental operations during a long period of time in which users have no operations on the screens, i.e., no user operations are provided on the screens during a specified time period, to automatically enter a screen locking state, or to trigger entering into a screen locking state by users manually. Users may be provided with an unlocking user interface (UI) when their touchscreens are touched again, by which users may operate to unlock their touchscreens.
In general, a plurality of operations may be provided to allow users to unlock a user interface, such as sliding a finger along the touchscreen or entering a password. However, it is difficult to consider both convenience and safety in existing unlocking operations. For example, sliding to unlock is convenient but allows anyone to unlock the touchscreen easily. Entering a password into a password input interface during the sliding and unlocking process provides a greater level of security and privacy. However, a safety issue may arise when entering a password if the password is stolen by others peering nearby. Thereby, determining how to unlock touchscreens in a convenient and safe manner is an important technical problem.